paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Ice Bucket Challenge 2: A Winter-y Feeling
Pups and the Ice Bucket Challenge 2: A Winter-y Feeling by ROCKYDOG13 CHARACTERS: The Original Paw Patrol Tundra Princess Icee Andrew Everest Kyla Sage Aurora Winter Lani Ace Shadow Summer CJ Dylan Katie Special Guest: Jane Hilbert Summary The pups were rummaging through all the stuff of their parents when they come across a photo of them and Ryder at the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. By coincidence, Jane called the lookout and found out about the new generation and wondered if they along with Tundra and Princess would be interested. Ryder, Tundra, Skye and Princess all agree it would be a good thing and want to do it in two days, but one pup is hesitant about it. Winter after looking at the picture got nervous about the idea of having a bucket of cold water dumped on her while standing in a pool of ice. Later that night, she has a terrible nightmare causing her siblings to get the parents. The next day, she is worried about letting down her friends, family, and the charity so much, that she runs off to hide and a massive pup-hunt is underway. When she is found, it is clear to Tundra that her daughter cannot do it. Winter feeling guilty, wants to help but does not know how. Will she be able to help in her own way and will the challenge be a success? Story: It was a calm summer day and the pups finished their training regiments and they then decided to spend the afternoon looking at old treasures that belonged to them as young pups and their parents/ Summer: This is great, I can smell the history in here. Ace: Wow! My old baby bear, I couldn't sleep without this when I was younger. CJ: My first ribbon! I loved wearing this! Dylan: Look, Dad's old helmet! Puts it on ''What do you think? Zuma: Like a chip off the old block huh? '' Laughing Sage: Wow look at this picture! Its Ryder and our parents! Why are they wet? Were they at the beach? Ryder: Not quite Sage. That day, we were nominated for the ALS ice bucket challenge. Rocky: It was for a good cause, and we all had a good time too! Chase: Almost everyone, you almost avoided it! Marshall: You wrote a cheque to try and get out of it! Rubble, Hey, he had a reason guys. He was afraid of water because he was swept away in a wave and was lost from his family. Rocky: Yeah, but I did it because I did not want to let the charity and you guys down. Although I did have that wet-pup smell for two days. All Laughing Aurora and Lani: What is the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, exactly? Shadow: Its when you hop into a pool of ice and they dump cold water on you for a good cause! Jane: Over the intercom screen. Exactly young pup. Hello Ryder, my how things have changed. I see you have new members on your team and they have families. Ryder: Yep. they are coming along nicely! Jane: I was wondering, maybe you would consider the patrol doing this again. Rocky: No thank you, once was enough for me! Jane: I know Rocky, I was actually talking about your kids and the other two grown dogs there. Motions to Princess and Tundra. Ryder: What do you think girls? Princess: I think it a fabulous idea. It would be for a good cause! Skye: Yeah, I had fun doing it when I was younger! It might be nice seeing our kids follow in our footsteps of helping for a cause! Tundra: When you put it like that, I'm in! Ryder: Mrs: Hilbert, you will have 11 new participants in two days! Jane: Thank you Ryder! I cannot wait. This will be a good contribution. The screen cancels out Zuma: Well pups, who's set to get wet? All: We are uncle Zuma! Ryder: Great let's go! They all headed out to practice the challenge and what they would say. What they didn't notice was one shy pup was still uncertain about this. Winter: Looking at the photo and remembering what Shadow said ''I don't know. Maybe doing this is not such a good idea. What if you get sick from either standing in the ice or getting a cold water treatment? I know its for a good cause but I just don't know if I want to do it. Maybe I should talk to Ryder. ''Before she could, it was time for dinner. Ryder went into town on a date with Katie and the pups were settled into bed. It wasn't long until all 9 pups were sound asleep and dreaming happily, but it was not to last. Winter: Tossing and turning in her sleep. ''No, no, please, I just don't want to........ ''Transporting into her dream All pups: "Come on Winter, its fun!" Winter:'' "I... I...don't know."'' Tundra: "You don't want to make Jane sad do you honey?" Winter: "No M Mom but I am kind of uncertain about doing this. You didn't ask me." Ryder: '' "Its a group effort Winter, now get ready, you're up."'' Winter:'' "OK," she said nervously. Her fear and imagination gripped hold on her thoughts. Looking up, she saw a bucket the size of a backyard pool and saw that the ice cubes were as big as tennis balls. "No!! I can't!!" Running away but is picked up but a man. Crying, "No! NO!!! Please, don't do this!! I can't go through with this!" All were cheering her on! "No! Help me!!!!!"'' Coming back to reality: Winter: Yelling, crying, and squirming in her sleep. ''No! NO! Help! Please, don't do this!!!! Help, Mama!!! ''The other pups alarmed by her cries were trying to wake her up! Sage: Winter! Wake up, you're dreaming! Aurora: Sis, please wake up, its okay! Ace: Winter, teary you are not in danger. Wake up! Nothing they said or tried worked. Lani: Is Ryder back yet? Ace: Yeah he is! Sage: I'll get him! Aurora: I'll get mom and dad. All the others: ''We'll try and calm her down! ''Aurora and Sage found them and were in a panic! Sage: Ryder!! Ryder!!! Aurora: Mom! Dad! Ryder, Tundra, and Rocky: What is it, what's wrong?! Sage: Its Winter!! Something's wrong!! Aurora, She is crying and running her sleep, help! With that the 5 went up to the pups room and found she was still upset and having the nightmare! Tundra: Winter, its okay, wake up, I'm here! Rocky: You are just having a bad dream, sweetheart, just calm down. Ryder: How long has this been happening? All: About 30 minutes! At that moment, Winter woke up with a shriek. Winter: AAAHHHHH!! NOOOOOOOO! Opening her eyes, she saw her parents, Ryder, and all the pups around her bed with a look of worry and concern on their faces. Ryder: Are you all right Winter? Winter: Tearfully, Oh Mama!! Hugging her crying her heart out!! Tundra: Shh, Shh. It's okay, it was just a bad dream, I'm here. She was still crying and it was so traumatic to the young pup, that she asked to sleep with Tundra. After everyone calmed down, she was carried to Tundra's Pup House and everyone went back to sleep. Early the next morning, everyone woke up and were heading for breakfast. Sage: What a night. I never saw Winter that scared before. Aurora: Yeah, I hear you bro. What a minute, where is she? Tundra: She is still sleeping in my house. She had a rough night. Sage: Did you find out why she was upset? Tundra: I asked her last night but she would not open up to me. Ryder: Morning pups, how you doing? Sage: Whispering, ''Great Ryder, but we need to keep it down. Poor Winter is still sleeping. Ryder: Oh, OK. ''The morning was quiet and peaceful, when Winter woke up, she was wondering where everyone went. Winter: Huh, where is everyone? Hearing laughter Oh they are at the training grounds, better go join them. When she got there, she got a big shock. '' Lani: My name is Lani, and like my mother, I am proud to take the challenge. Ace: I'm Ace! I accept this challenge like my parents before me! Winter: Gasp! I thought it wasn't until tomorrow! I can't do this but I don't want to let Mom, my siblings, and the others down. I better hide!! ''With that, she took off but what she didn't know was that the 10 pups and dogs were practicing what to say. Tundra: This is great, but we should wake up Winter, it is almost lunchtime and we don't want her to miss lunch and practice. Sage: I'll get her mom! Running to Tundra's Pup-House, he looked in and was surprised to see nothing in there! Sage: MOM!! Tundra: Running to him What's the matter? Is Winter having another nightmare?! Sage: No! Tundra: What is it? Sage: Winter's gone!! Tundra: Howling in panic Winter, where are you?! Running around and panicking like Rocky would from time to time. Ryder: Tundra, what's wrong?! Tundra: Teary ''Winter's gone, she was in my Pup-House asleep and when Sage went to get her, she was gone. What do we do?!! ''Whimpering Ryder: We'll find her Tundra. No job is to big, no pup is to small. Hits pad Pups, to the lookout. All pups: Ryder Needs Us! They all run into the elevator when you guessed it Marshall: Wait for me....... All but Marshall: Oof! Marshall: Sorry for the sudden dog-pile guys! All laughing up to the lookout in their uniforms. Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder: Pups, we have a serious problem on our hands. Winter's gone! She was asleep in her pup house and when Sage went to check in on her, she wasn't there. Pups: Gasp!! Ryder: Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Tundra, and Princess will look around town! The kids will look around the lookout. I will search on my ATV. We have to find her! All but Ryder: Yes Sir! Ryder: All Right, Paw Patrol is on a roll. He slid down the pole while the parents hopped into the vehicles and rode off to search for her while the pups looked for her. Meanwhile, Winter was running until she saw a familiar sight. Winter: Whew, I should be safe for now, I need to find someplace to hide until the challenge is over! Looking around and sees Katie's shop. ''I'll hide there! ''She ran to the shop and went in while Katie went out for a second, once inside, she hid under a pile of clean towels behind the counter. '' Winter: I hope no one finds me here! ''Meanwhile, the search was hitting dead ends, the younger pups were getting nowhere, the grown ups were having no luck and Ryder was puzzled. Katie came back in and was about to close up her shop when she noticed something. Katie: Come on Cali, time to go h.. huh? That's weird, why are my towels shaking? Cali did you put your mouse here? When she lifted the towels, she saw it was not a toy mouse, it was a scared white pup. Katie: Winter? What are you doing here?! Winter: Whimpering, Katie, please don't tell them I'm here! Katie: Who? Winter: The ALS ICE bucket challenge people! Ryder nominated me, the other eight pups, and Tundra and Princess but I wasn't sure. Just last night, I had a terrible nightmare where the bucket was the size of a pool and the ice cubes were the size of tennis balls! I ran but I was not quick enough and was soaked in frozen water! I was never so scared before. Then this morning, I found out that they moved the challenge from tomorrow to today so I ran and hid here. Crying, ''Please don't take me back to them! I don't want to do this!!! ''Tundra was driving by Katie's when she heard Katie make the discovery and heard everything Winter said. '' Tundra: Oh Winter!!! Winter: Mom?! Please, don't make me do this. ''Crying harder Tundra: Winter, we weren't doing the challenge, we were practicing what to say at it tomorrow. Also, if I had known you were nervous, I would have talked to you about it. Winter: Calmer and sniffling, Really Mom? Tundra: Yes. You don't have to do this if you don't want to. Winter: I don't? Tundea: No. From what I heard, it sounds like you are way to nervous to do this! I don't think you should be in the challenge if it upsets you this much. Winter: But I don't want to let you guys down. I want to help! Tundra: Don't worry dear. giving her a few soothing licks before hugging her ''If you cannot handle it, I will understand. ''Activates tag, ''Ryder I found her but I have something to tell you. Ryder: ''Go ahead Tundra. Tundra: The 11 nominees for the challenge tomorrow will be only 10 now. Poor Winter is to nervous to do this. Her nightmare was about the challenge and she ran off to escape the challenge which she thought was today. If she is this nervous now, I don't want to imagine her tomorrow. Ryder: OK Tundra, we will talk to Jane when we get back. All the pups and Ryder went back to the lookout when Jane called. '' Jane Hilbert: Hello Ryder, are you excited for tomorrow? Ryder: Actually, I was about to call you on that. Winter, one of Rocky and Tundra's pups is to scared to do this. She had a terrible nightmare last night about the challenge and when everyone practiced what to say, she thought it was actually happening and ran off to hide. I don't think she can handle the stress. Jane: You are right Ryder, we don't want her scared out her mind tomorrow. Are the other 10 in? Ryder: Yes, they are good to go. Jane: I will tell the staff to bring just 10 buckets and I will talk to Winter to assure her that its okay. Ryder: Thank you Jane, I will see you tomorrow. ''The night went by quickly and the next morning, Ryder and Rocky prepared the stage and made a special breakfast of bacon, pup treats, and kibble for everyone. At that moment, Jane came to the lookout. '' Jane: Good morning Ryder, everyone. Are you excited for today? All pups: ''Eating Mh-Hmm! Looking around she saw a light blue bowl decorated with snowflakes full of food, but no pup there. '' Jane: Whose bowl is that? Rocky: That's Winter's bowl. Weird, she loves this breakfast. Gasp! You don't think........ ''He ran up to the bedroom and found it empty, ''She's gone again! Ryder: Looks out the window, Calm down Rocky, she's in the flower garden. Uh-oh, she looks pretty sad. Jane: ''Picking up her food bowl, ''let me take it out to her, maybe I can reassure her and boost her spirits by talking to her. ''Jane left the kitchen and went to the flower garden, seeing the poor puppy crying while trying to hide in the white winter lilies. Jane: Winter? What's the matter? You haven't eaten and your father is worried. Winter: Teary ''I just feel like I am letting everyone down! My siblings, my friends, the charity, and worst of all, my parents. They want to help but I am just too scared to do this! When I smelt the breakfast, I didn't think I deserved it so I came out here to hide until the morning ended. Jane: ''Picking her up and cradling her Its not your fault. As president of the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, I have met people even more terrified to do this. Still, they showed support by rooting the participants on and even help find more participants. Even though many people and pups were terrified, they still support us in fact, did you know your father was petrified of the idea at first? Winter: Sniffling, Uh-uh. Jane: Well, maybe you could show your support in another way. Now why don't we go have some breakfast? Winter: I guess. After everyone had breakfast, preparations were underway, the pups were practicing what to say and playing but Winter was inside watching, thinking about what Jane said, then it hit her! Winter: I wish I could help, but I am just too nervous. If only there were others willing to get wet.... Oh! That's it. I need to talk to Ryder and Jane! Running down to them nearing knocking Ryder down! Winter: Excitedly, Sorry Ryder I got an idea on how I can contribute! Ryder and Jane: How? Winter: Jane. you told me earlier about how others rounded up more participants, maybe I could do that! Ryder: That is possible, but it starts in 2 hours, it took you that time to run to Katie's, how will you do it? Rocky: Overhearing, ''Leave that to me Ryder, ''Barks his house turns into his recycling truck. ''Come on Winter, we need to get moving, Green Means Go!! Winter: Tell Mom we'll be back before it starts! ''With that the two took off and left for Jake's Mountain. Winter ran up and met Everest. Everest: Rocky, Winter, what's happening? Come to play? Winter: Sorry, Everest, we need your help. Would you be willing to come with us to the lookout? We could use more participants for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. Everest: Yeah! I wanted to do it like Jake did but I was never nominated. Let's go go go!!!! Winter: Great, we just have to make three more stops first, Dad, to the train station! With that the three hopped in the truck and snow-cat and took off for the station. There, Andrew and Icee came back from a vacation to the Beach. Coming out of the station, they saw the vehicles. Andrew: Wow, a welcoming committee! Icee: What's with the welcome, guys? Were we missed that much? Winter: Yeah! Also, I was wondering if you could come with us? We need more participants at the Ice Bucket Challenge. Andrew: Sounds cool, huh Icee? Icee: Yeah, count us in! Winter; Great, Everest, take them to Katie's I will meet you there, Next stop, town hall! With that, Everest took them to Katie's and when Rocky and Winter got to town hall, they found Kyla playing in the yard. '' Winter: Kyla, could you help us with something? Kyla: Sure sweetie, what is it? Winter: The ALS Ice bucket challenge is going on and well, I could not do it but I am trying to help round up more participants, would you join us? Kyla: Of course! Its for a good cause! Winter: Great, Hop in, we have one more stop to make, Katie's salon, here were come! ''The three got to the salon when Icee, Andrew, and Everest pulled in! Katie came out puzzled. Katie: Wow, you guys all need grooming done today, even you Rocky? Winter: Maybe later Katie, I was wondering, would you come with us to the lookout? Katie: I was heading there to help Ryder out dry off the pups, why? Winter: I can't do because I am too scared, so I decided to help by rounding up more participants, and I was wondering, would you join making the total 15? Katie: Oh Yes Winter! Picking her up I have been hoping to be nominated but I never was, oh but who will help Ryder? Rocky: I will take care of that, now come on, let's hurry, it starts in 10 minutes! With that, the 7 went to the lookout and saw the ten buckets set up. Everyone was surprised with all the commotion. Skye: What's going on here? Rubble: Kyla, what are you doing here? Tundra: Icee, Anderw, Everest, Katie, I am pleased to see you but um Rocky, Winter, what is this? Winter: Jane told me a way to help and I did! Beaming with happiness ''Jane, I have 5 new participants! Jane: Wonderful! This will be a big success! Who are they? Winter; Pointing to each participant'' This is Everest, That's Icee and Andrew, and this is Kyla. I believe you remember Katie. Jane: Great, I will tell the guys to get 5 more buckets. The big moment arrived. 15 buckets were in place and everyone was tingling with excitement, Jane: OK everyone, the participation order will be as follows, Tundra, Princess, Sage, Aurora, Shadow, Summer, CJ, Dylan, Ace, Lani, Everest, Icee, Andrew, Kyla, and Katie. Ryder, Winter and Rocky will help out in drying you off when your turn is done. Is everyone ready?! All: Yeah! The camera turned on ''Jane: Hello, my name is Jane Hilbert. You all know me as president of ALS Ice Bucket Challenge but today is a special day. One year ago today, Ryder and the Paw Patrol were nominated went through with the challenge. Now their newest members, families, and friends will take the challenge, so without further ado, let's get wet!! Zuma: Hey, that's my line. ''All laughing as Tundra hopped up Tundra: My name's Tundra, I am a mother and the wife of a great pup, and I accept the challenge! The water came down and Tundra shivered running to Rocky as Princess came up Princess: My name zis Princess! Like Tundra, I am a mother and wife, and its a honor to take the challenge! Sage: I'm Sage! Like my parents, I accept the challenge! Aurora: Call me Aurora, this water-pup trainee is game to get wet! Shadow: My name's Shadow, I may not like water, but if its for a good cause, let me get wet! Summer: I am Summer, I love to help and I am ready for this challenge! CJ: I'm CJ, I am willing to help and maybe have fun with Acey! Ace: Don't even think about it CJ! All laugh Dylan:My name's Dylan, I my be the youngest, but I am as brave. So let the challenge begin! Ace: I'm Ace, and like my father said, I proudly accept the Ice Bucket Challenge! Lani: My name is Lani, and as my mother said, I think its sweet that my mother nominated me and my brother! Everest: I'm Everest! Like my human Jake, I accept the challenge! Icee: I am Icee, and like my sister, Tundra, I accept the challenge! Andrew: Call me Andrew, and I accept the challenge! Kyla: My name's Kyla, besides being a guard dog and a girlfriend, I think this is the best thing to happen to me! Katie: My name is Katie, I accept the Challenge and I also want to thank Winter for nominating me! After the last bucket was dumped. the pups and Katie all came on stage wrapped up in towels! Jane: Thank you for joining us today Ladies and Gentlemen, this will be a huge contribution. Before we leave, there is someone to thank who did not participate directly! She helped round up the last five participants and helped out with the drying. Come on out Winter! All the pups applauded and waited for Winter but it wasn't until Ryder and Rocky came out and encouraged her. Winter: Shyly ''Th-thank you guys and everyone! I just have to say one thing, if you aren't sure about the challenge, there are ways to help. Either nominate someone or cheer your friends on when they take the challenge. Just help in your own way! ''Everyone clapped then proceeded to hug Winter. After that Jane had a special surprise. Jane: Winter, you really helped out today and to thank you, I want to make you an ALS recruiter! Winter: Huh? What is that? Jane: You will be in charge of finding and convincing more people to take the Ice Bucket Challenge here in the area. We could use more help like you. She pinned a special golden badge to her collar. ''Congratulations, Winter, you deserve this! Winter: ''Teary Thank you! Leaping up to Jane for a hug and cuddle! ''Mom, guess what? I am the new recruiter for the ALS! Tundra: Oh sweetie, that's wonderful, now what do you want to do? Winter: Katie, prepare a lot of baths, we are all coming over to warm up and get cleaned! Katie: You got it! Rocky: Oh no! You won't get me wet! Shadow: I agree, count me out! ''They tried to run but were picked up by his kids and the other pups! Sage: Come on dad, you never got wet today! Aurora: Yeah, daddy, you and Shadow need to relax in a warm bubble bath! Rocky: howling NO! Tundra help! Tundra: Sorry, I need one too. Princess: You also need a bath mister. Shadow: Mom! No! With that, they all went laughing to Katie's and got a nice warm bath much to Rocky and Shadow's complaining. Then they all went home had dinner and went to bed. Winter placed her badge above her bed and kept it there until the next challenge time came. For now, she wrapped herself up in a beautiful and warm dream. The End